Despite current technologies for producing synthetic rubber, natural rubber from sources such as the Hevea plant or tree (also called Hevea brasiliensis or a rubber tree) is still considered to possess certain superior properties as compared to synthetic rubber. A number of natural rubber sources such as Hevea brasiliensis, Ficus elastic (India rubber tree) and Cryptostegia grandiflora (Madagascar rubbervine) produce natural rubber in the form of a sap where the rubber is suspended in an aqueous solution that flows freely and can be recovered by tapping of the plant. Various non-Hevea plants are also known to contain natural rubber, but their rubber is stored within the individual cells of the plant (e.g., stems, roots, leaves) and cannot be accessed by tapping but can only be accessed by breaking down the cell walls by physical or other means. When rubber from within the cells of these non-Hevea plants is accessed, additional processing is required to separate the rubber from the various other materials. In certain processes for recovering rubber from non-Hevea plants, a miscella containing solubilized rubber and solubilized resin is produced, which is then processed to recover the rubber.